Época
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Recuerdo cuando conocía a un tipo casi tan alto como tímido; la primera vez que lo besé, que hablamos bajo la lluvia, cuando lo amé, e incluso cuando rompimos... fue una buena época junto a Hayato Shigino./ Serie de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

 **É** poca.

* * *

 _Compartiendo paraguas._

Las manos blancuzcas de Hayato se aferraron al paraguas rojo con fuerza, decidido; ese día le hablaría al muchacho de cabellos verdes-opacos que tanto le cautivaba. Y estaba seguro que _ese_ era el día indicado porque la lluvia de junio caía sobre Iwatobi, y Ren no llevaba un paraguas para volver a casa.

Ren Tachibana, hermano menor de Makoto Tachibana — _primer amor de Hayato_ — _,_ había entrado a su clase de natación dos meses atrás y desde el instante que atravesó la puerta de los vestidores Hayato estableció que los genes Tachibana eran mejores cada nueva generación. Fue un flechazo casi tan repentino que le dio miedo imaginar que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero prefirió deliberar en que el sujeto simplemente le gustaba mucho.

— Ho…la —saludó torpemente, casi avergonzado de tartamudear.

Ren despegó un momento la vista de la pantalla táctil de su celular para fijarse en el de cabellera rosada; Hayato era un chico de dieciséis años —dos menos que Ren—, muy callado e introvertido, y, sobre todo, ridículamente alto. Era este último hecho lo que jodía un poco a Tachibana; que él siendo mayor a penas le llegara a los hombros, y le tuviera que mirar hacia arriba era… frustrante. Aun así, le sonrió de vuelta al saludo, porque Ren tampoco podía ser una mierda con un chico tan lindo que no le había hecho particularmente nada para desagradarle.

— ¿No tienes un paraguas? —Hayato estaba tan nervioso que su voz a penas si salía en un hilillo.

— _Nop_ —canturreó, volviendo la vista al frente—, hoy en la mañana pronosticaron una tarde soleada. Que estafa, ¿eh?

Era la primera vez que hablaban, y Ren esperaba que la voz de Hayato fuese diferente, menos temerosa. El mayor no era tonto, sabía el interés que ese niño tenía en él, pero también le gustaba ese juego de ponerle nervioso sin necesidad de hablarle, por lo que esperó paciente a que el menor diera el primer paso.

— Yo… yo tengo uno —Hayato extendió el objeto rojo mientras su mirada caía poco a poco al suelo—. Si quieres…

— ¿En serio? —Ren sonrió, encantado con la situación, definitivamente era un gigantón muy tierno—. ¿No te importa que yo…?

— ¡Pa…para nada! —Levantó de golpe la cabeza, con los pómulos rojos como su sombrilla.

— Eres muy amable, Hayato- _kun_ —las manos trigueñas de Ren tomaron el paraguas que el otro le extendía, asegurándose de crear un ligero roce en el proceso—. ¿Seguro que no hay problema?

La cabeza de cabellos rosados asintió frenéticamente, rojo de la emoción y con el corazón al mil; compartiría el paraguas con su _amor platónico_ , ¿podría haber algo mejor? No. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

— Bien, hasta mañana entonces —Ren abrió la sombrilla y se dio media vuelta, tomando el camino a su casa, dejando atrás a Hayato rápidamente.

* * *

 **F** in.

 _Pia_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

 **É** poca.

* * *

 _Beso._

El vagón del tren estaba casi vacío. Dos chicos sentados en el medio de una hilera, rodeados de cierta incomodidad, nerviosos y en silencio; entrelazando secretamente sus manos en el espacio que los dividía.

Era la primera vez que Ren se encontraba en silencio por más de treinta minutos, sin mostrar una sonrisa descarada o jugando con las emociones de su acompañante. Se mordía los labios con algo de vergüenza y seguía repitiéndose la terrible idea que era toda aquella situación.

— La siguiente es mi parada —susurró Hayato, con su tono tan bajo y grueso—. So…bre hoy… no tienes que hacer esto por… lástima.

El mayor se tensó, golpeándose mentalmente por lo pesado que debía lucir. No lo hacía por lástima, jamás haría nada por tal motivo. Es sólo que… nunca se imaginó que ese sujeto se armaría de tanto valor como para decir: _"Me gustas mucho, sal conmigo"_. Lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, descolocándolo sin piedad.

Y a Ren también le gustaba. Pero era difícil admitirlo.

Aun así, el de ojos marrones asintió ante la confesión —sin sonreír, reír o hablar—, entonces regresaron juntos a casa, en silencio, y en algún momento del camino Hayato tomó su mano, provocando un " _asdasdasd"_ en su estómago.

El más alto aflojó el agarre y se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Es…espera! —Ren se levantó al mismo tiempo, alcanzando la mano de Hayato, apretándola.

Hayato se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro trigueño acercándose al suyo y los ojos marrones cerrándose en el proceso, y el tren frenó al arribar a la estación tirando al suelo a ambos por inercia. Todo fue una serie consecutiva de movimientos rápidos, donde terminaron juntando sus labios de manera brusca y dolorosa, pues sus dientes chocaron.

— Lo siento —Shigino se inclinó con pánico, aún tumbado en el piso del vagón.

— ¡No te disculpes! —Ren, por primera vez sonrojado en mucho tiempo, se acercó al menor que lo reverenciaba.

— ¡Lo siento! —Levantó la cabeza, entrando en pánico y dándole un cabezazo en el mentón al otro—. ¡Ay, lo…lo…!

Ren se tomó la mandíbula y comenzó a carcajearse al sentir que el tren estaba nuevamente en movimiento.

— Pasamos tu bajada —sonrió.

¿En qué problema se había metido?

* * *

 **F** in del drabble dos.

 _Pia_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

 **É** poca.

* * *

 _Sexo_

Oh, sí. De verdad estaba haciendo aquello. De verdad estaba a punto de _montarse_ en ese sujeto, importándole una mierda que esa aburrida película siguiera rodando, o que la familia en la fila de abajo pudiese escuchar nada.

— Pa…para —susurraba el menor sintiendo como las manos ajenas invadían su pelvis—, no aquí.

Y Ren no se iba justificar por nada del mundo, sabía lo que quería, y sabía que lo quería en _ese_ momento. Se hizo el desentendido y siguió sus besos por los hombros, sobre la ropa, hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón.

Hayato se moría de vergüenza, podía asegurar que los pocos presentes en la sala lo juzgaban sin mirarlo, y el _"zip"_ de la bragueta fue como una alarma que retumbó por todos lados. Sabía lo que le estaban haciendo, y no se decidía si le gustaba o lo odiaba, más por el momento algo le impedía parar la situación.

El mayor abrió la boca, mostrando una sonrisa en la oscuridad, el de cabellos rosas entró en pánico:

— ¡No-… no lo… hagasss…! —Su voz se quebró por completo y sus manos viajaron en automático a su boca.

Nunca, nunca le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener sexo oral en un cine, menos siendo él el que tomaba la iniciativa. Pero suponía que la ocasión y la persona, su pareja, merecían su primera experiencia en aquel campo. A pesar de la excesiva confianza de Ren, en secreto, se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien; los pujidos amortiguados de Hayato lo guiaban, aprobando sus movimientos.

Shigino, ajeno al debate mental de Ren, se dividía entre gritar y salir corriendo de ahí o aguantarse y disfrutar, y en el lapsus, se quedaba estático reaccionando primitivamente.

Si le preguntan a Hayato, aquella fue una de las mejores sensaciones de su vida; tan nueva, única y fascinante. A pesar de saber que era unos pervertidos. Era una película clasificación E, por Dios. Probablemente murió y llegó al cielo (o infierno), porque si esa no era la luz al final del túnel, no se le ocurría que era aquel cegador rayo que le pegó directo a los ojos, iluminando por completo la desvergonzada escena:

—Jóvenes, les pediremos que abandonen la sala en este mismo instante.

* * *

 **F** in del drabble tres.

 _Pia_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

 **É** poca.

* * *

 _Cocinando._

Ni siquiera las risas de Ran lo detendrían esa vez. Medio año. Seis meses. Veinticuatro semanas. Demasiado tiempo. Incluso se prometió que haría algo realmente especial para esa peculiar fecha.

No esperaba nada de Hayato, porque él hacía algo "especial" y estúpidamente cursi sin necesidad de que hubiera algo qué celebrar. Pero Ren era diferente. A Ren le gustaba sonreír y fingir que sabía lo que hacía, con seguridad y hasta un tanto vanidoso; a Ren le daba miedo mostrar sus sentimientos. Por eso se resistía a dejarse llevar por esa voz que le decía "deberías algo ridículamente meloso, porque lo _quieres_ ".

Cocinar no era su fuerte. Nada que no implicara una piscina o el coqueteo lo era. Pero había miles de tutoriales en Youtube y sería ridículo que no resultara al menos una. Aunque recuerda que al buscar "recetas para pasteles _fácil_ " enfatizó mucho el _fácil_. ¿Por qué demonios esa señora usaba tantos polvos? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre levadura y harina? ¿Qué carajo significaba _"a punto de turrón"_?

— Sólo compra uno y ya —Ran rondaba por la cocina, curiosa del momento en que esta explotara o algo similar.

— No. Lo tengo que hacer yo porque…

— ¿Porque pondrás tu corazón en él? —Su hermana juntó sus manos, fingiendo actuar como las enamoradas de los animes.

— Lárgate de aquí, ¿quieres? —Las orejas ligeramente rojas de Ren escucharon las burlas de la chica alejarse—. ¡Agh! Esto es estúpido.

— ¡Ren! —La voz chillona de su hermana lo llamaba otra vez desde la estancia.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Contestó sin despegar su atención del bowl donde el revoltijo de ingredientes se volvía una masa espesa.

— Hayato llegó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se giró tan bruscamente que casi se resbaló con un trozo de mantequilla que cayó al piso.

Hayato no podía "llegar", se suponía que se encontrarían en el muelle de la playa. Pero ahí estaba, de pie junto a su hermana, justo debajo del marco de la puerta, con un globo amarillo y una caja en manos, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Feliz día —susurró colocando la caja sobre la barra de la cocina, destapando un hermoso pastel de chocolate—. Yo… lo hice…

Ren chasqueó la lengua y sonrió genuinamente divertido. Amaba a ese pequeño gigante.

[ _Extra_ ]

— ¿Qué tal sabe?

Estaba quemado, espeso y le pareció haberse tragado un pedazo de cáscara de huevo. Sonrió.

— Sabe bien.

* * *

 **F** in del drabble tres.

 _Pia_.


End file.
